


Should've Listen

by wowwhzl



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Daeyoon, Golden Child - Freeform, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowwhzl/pseuds/wowwhzl
Summary: He should've listened to him.





	Should've Listen

"Sungyoon-ah, I'll explain! I'm begging, listen to me." Daeyeol cried outside of Sungyoon's house. "Please, open the door, I want to explain," Daeyeol added. But on the other hand, Sungyoon is tearful because he remembers the treachery made by Daeyeol.

He did not expect that their relationship that lasted for almost four years would end up in a bad ending and what he did not expect is, his best friend Jaeseok was with Daeyeol to betray him. Sungyoon sank in tears of pain. He wiped his tears and went to his room to rest and temporarily forget the pain he was feeling. While Daeyeol at the outside shouted the words, "I'll wait for you to open the door ... I'll wait ... I'll wait for you." But he did not know that it was not heard by Sungyoon because he had already gone up into his room.

-

At three o'clock in the afternoon, Sungyoon wakes up from a peaceful and relaxing rest. He decided to have his food through delivery for his snack. Just a few hours later, he heard the ring of the doorbell. "Sir Choi, good day." The delivery boy greeted who's standing right in front of the door as he opens it. He reached out for his food and paid the fee.

After paying the delivery boy, Sungyoon is about to close the door when Daeyeol came up and embraced Sungyoon from behind. "Sungyoon-ah..." Daeyeol said. He placed his food on the sofa and then went over to Daeyeol. He saw his swollen eyes and he almost ran out of strength as he saw him hurt. However, every time he sees Daeyeol, he cannot help but remember his deceitfulness. "Let me explain. Jaeseok and I are not what you thinking--" Daeyeol's speech breaks when Sungyoon squirms and gazed sarcastically. "And you still have the guts to mention the name of that jerk!" Daeyeol's lips pursed upon hearing Sungyoon's high pitched voice. "I-it's not like--"

"Go." Sungyoon again cut Daeyeol's statement when he speaks. "I don't want to see you anymore and I don't want to see a cheater person like you, so go." Daeyeol gulped to stop his tears but he couldn't. He got no choice but to follow what Sungyoon said.

Daeyeol walked away with Sungyoon in his thoughts. He couldn't stop crying. He kept blaming himself and hurting himself upon losing Sungyoon, his greatest love. Unconsciously, Daeyeol simultaneously walked, not knowing that he's about to cross the road. As his thoughts are scrambled, he couldn't see anything, he couldn't hear anything, only Sungyoon is running through his head.

-

A terrible incident triggered Sungyoon to search and talk to Daeyeol, but it was too late. Sungyoon went to a hospital where Daeyeol was taken. He runs in a very quiet room and the coolness of the atmosphere embraces him. He followed the number written on a small paper and there he saw Daeyeol peacefully lying, cold and no longer alive. As he approached, he gradually felt weakening and his chest is tightening. His tears slowly flow down from his eyes upon seeing Daeyeol with no life. He embraced Daeyeol's cold body and then mumbled. "Daeyeol-ah... why…?"

"I'm sorry Daeyeol... I'm so sorry." Sungyoon wailed while staring at Daeyeol. "Look... I'm forgiving you. Please wake up and let's start something new, Daeyeol-ah..."

"I should've understood you. I should've let you explain your side. I should've opened my heart and mind and I... should've listened." Sungyoon cried, but he knew it was already useless.

-

**Author's Note:**

> It's Sungyoon's point of view. If you have further questions just tweet me here


End file.
